


Mine Now

by MLMDarkFiction



Category: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 13:02:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16893102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLMDarkFiction/pseuds/MLMDarkFiction
Summary: "What about a yandere leatherface who takes the male reader as his after he murders his friends ❤"





	Mine Now

Everything had gone to hell fast. Even now you aren’t sure when it exactly it went  _wrong_. A series of bad decision making leading you here. 

You hadn’t wanted to join your brother and his friends on their Spring Break trip to Austin, but they’d somehow managed to force you along anyway. That was the first bad decision. If only you’d held your ground, and told your brother there was no way in hell he was going to convince you to leave your dorm. You’re too much of a homebody, and like it that way.

The next decision was letting your brothers friend Alex be in charge of the gps, the fact that he can even turn his phone on is a marvel, and it’s his fault all of you got lost in the middle of fucking nowhere. It’s because of Alex, and his inability to follow or give simple instructions that leads your group to that damned gas station.

It was too late from the minute your car parked. No one could save you then. No one could save you now.

Your brother had been the last person standing in the man, the freaks, way of getting to you. Sure, in the two days he’d kidnapped you and kept you in this house, in this room, he’d been nice to you, almost unsettlingly nice, it still didn’t change the fact you wanted to go home.

There was no way you could stay here, or be happy here, what you knew the man wanted, based on his behavior.

You’d watched him, and his  _family_ kill all your friends.

It was by luck alone your brother had survived, ran away from the farmhouse to live another day. If nothing else, you’re relieved. Even if that meant you were stuck here alone, maybe your brother could get help, or…even if he couldn’t, at least he was safe. 

But then your brother made a wrong choice. 

-  
It’s another idle day, without  **him** here, there’s nothing to do. He’s locked the door tight, and the room itself is bare. There’s a window, but other then looking out at the desert-esque landscape it provides for no entertainment. You could jump, if you had a death wish, it wouldn’t be a lethal jump in and of itself, but you’d break at least one of your legs. So far he’s been nothing but kind to you, you hate to see what would happen if you were caught trying to escape. 

Before you see the commotion, you hear it. A sound you hadn’t heard since your friends had died, and your brother escaped. The sound of a chainsaw. 

Immediately you feel the fear tight within your being, it takes everything you have to move your frozen legs, and go to the window. You have to see what’s going on. You have to know.

It’s your brother, and him, Bubba, you’d heard one of the others call him. Your brother had come back for you!

The brief moment of relief, and joy is almost immediately corroded with horror at the realization of what’s to come. Sure enough, your brother can’t outrun Bubba. You can’t bare to look, so you don’t.

The trauma of it all has you on the ground, on your knees, before you curl up into yourself. There’s no visible gore, no, but you hear it. Hear the sound of chainsaw against flesh, hear your brothers dying screams, and then silence.

-

It’s hours before Bubba returns to your room. You don’t know exactly how much time has passed, only that the sun has begun to set. You ache, everything in your body hurts, having not moved from your curled position in the floor, along with your throat and eyes stinging from sobbing. 

Even now you cry, it’s choked, and there’s no real tears anymore, but the meaning is the same. For a moment you think of how your brother would have, in the past, taunted you for such behavior, saying how ‘unmanly’ it was of you to be such a crybaby. The thought only makes you sob harder. 

This sobbing doesn’t go unnoticed though. Bubba had already been informed about the racket you were making from his mother, and as soon as he’d finished preparing the  _meat_ , he was to tend to you. She didn’t mind his keeping you, but you couldn’t make so much damn noise. 

It breaks his heart to see you in that position. So small and scared, shivering and shaking as you desperately try to calm yourself. He knows it’s partially his fault. That this whole thing has to have you terrified, and that you were being so strong before now, so unbothered.   
  
He wishes you would understand that this was the only way he could save you. Maybe one day you would understand, and then maybe you could even begin to understand  **why** he bothered to save you in the first place.  
  
His boots create heavy footsteps across the old wooden floor, steps he couldn’t have muffled, even if he’d thought about it, but you’re far too lost in yourself to even notice his approach. 

The way Bubba lifts you is gentle. It makes you sick. You know what this man is capable of, what he’s done, and yet he still carries you with such delicacy. What makes you so special?

You resist, but you’re too tired to even make a difference against the broader man. The hand that had been attempting to beat on his chest simply falls limp against it, fingers knotting into the top of his stained button up as your sobs turn to whimpers. 

He’s gentle. He lays you in bed, he kisses your head, strokes your hair, and even hums a song you recognize as ‘I Don’t Want To Set The World On Fire’. 

It’s only then you realize.

You realize why you.

Why you’re special.

He likes you.

He wants to keep you.

He wants to love you.

You don’t have a choice. 

**Author's Note:**

> Have a request? mlmdarkfiction.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
